1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stepped automatic transmission that can be used as a transmission in a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In the past, automatic transmissions have been proposed in which three groups of planetary gears and five friction elements are used to establish seven forward speeds (gears). For example, automatic transmissions of this type are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-176765.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved automatic transmission. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.